The Seven Crystal Carriers: Dawn of a New Era
by The REAL Doakes
Summary: The seven beings that once carried rainbow crystals are reunited by destiny... and a prophecy. Ahead of them is no easy task, for the fate of the entire universe rests on their shoulders. Aided by the Allies of Justice, they fight against evil.
1. Chapter 1

**OPENING: youtube,com/** **watch?v=ajHT7OcrbpU**

 **~Character Bios~**

 _ **The Seven Crystal Warriors**_

* * *

 **[Red] - Crane Game Joe (Crane Machine Joe)**

 _Youma Name: Gesen (Game Machine Man)_

Joe spends his free time in arcades, where he uses his telekinetic powers to win prizes from the claw machine. Many people respect and worship him. He fights to surpass his limits and be the strongest he can be.

* * *

 **[Orange] – Priest**

 _Youma Name: Boxy (Bobo the Vulture)_

A priest who wanders the graveyard giving adolescents advice about mourning. He preaches at church every Sunday, and many people attend his sermons. He fights to atone the sins he committed in his Youma form, when he had lost consciousness.

* * *

 **[Yellow] – Ryo Urawa (Greg)**

 _Youma Name: Bunbo (Bumboo)_

Ryo is Ami's first love. He uses his future vision to do well on tests, although he did not realize this at the time. He fell in love with Ami due to her high intelligence. She was the only person who could help him control his primal instincts while in Youma form. He fights to do the right thing and prevent people from suffering like he did.

* * *

 **[Green] – Yumemi Yumeno (Peggy Jones)**

 _Youma Name: Binah (Veena)_

Yumemi is an artist who struggled with her identity as a creator. She is able to draw magnificent portraits of events that happened thousands of years ago. She fights in order to gain inspiration for her paintings.

* * *

 **[Blue] – Reika Nishimura (Rita)**

 _Youma Name:_ _Rikoukeidar (Techniclon)_

Reika was Motoki's fiancée who loved to ride horses and wanted to become a scientist by studying in Africa. She was upset when she was brought back to Japan by Evil Mamoru Chiba with no way to get back to Africa, and spent the majority of the following seasons raising funds to continue her research. This is halted when Motoki is murdered in cold blood, causing Reika to be overcome with bloodlust. She fights to avenge Motoki, and she fights for vengeance.

* * *

 **[Indigo] – Rei's Grandfather**

 _Youma Name: Jiji (Pox)_

Rei's Grandpa is a perverted sensei who owns the Hikawa Shrine. He has many mystic abilities that he learned from training his mind and body for many years. His students from his prime teaching days refer to him as "The Awakened One," because he was one of the few people in Japan who achieved nirvana. Standing up to many powerful foes, such as Zoisite and Koan, he has been shown to have great skills. Unfortunately, he's a bit rusty, yet still highly skilled in all forms of martial arts. He fights for the thrill of it, and to relive his youth.

* * *

 **[Purple] – Rhett Butler (Hercules)**

 _Youma Name: Bakene_

The purple crystal holder turned out to be this cute fat green cat, who has the strange ability to emulate Tuxedo Mask, as well as possess higher intelligence than regular cats. Some say he is even smarter than most dumb humans. No one knows his true motives for fighting, but he can be trusted as a loyal team member.

* * *

 _ **The Allies of Justice**_

 **Helios** – After his horn AKA his power-source was broken beyond recovery, he decided to fight for people's dreams in person. However he is not very strong without his horn.

 **Professor Tomoe** – Once an evil scientist, now a man who builds inventions to help keep the Earth clean. He fights on behalf of Hotaru Tomoe.

 **Phobos and Deimos** – Rei's crows. They fight to assist Grandpa.

 **Yuuichiro (Chad)** – A failed musician who winded up as a homeless bum on the temple stairs. He was taken in by none other than Grandpa himself, and fell in love with his granddaughter. He was trained in the martial arts, but he's still a young pupil. He fights for Rei and Grandpa, who have done so much for him.

 **Yaten Base** – Once a Sailor Scout, Yaten lost the ability to transform for unknown reasons. He's stuck in his male form which greatly upsets her. He fights to learn how to transform again so he can return to his home planet.

 **Chibi-usa + Luna P** – The daughter of Sailor Moon in the future, she has returned to train once again after her absence in Stars. She fights to train so maybe someday she'll be useful.

 **JunJun (Non-scout, no ball)** – After she destroyed her Amazon Quartet ball, she has been looking for power.

 **An Ohara** – Owner of the green cat.

 **Miharu Akiyama** – A Japanese-style swordwoman, who faced off against Tiger's Eye in season 4. While only a little girl, she packs a punch.

 **Sailor Chibi Chibi** – Galaxia's personified Star Seed, was first mistaken to be Sailor Moon's second daughter.

 **Rei's Uncle** – Was seen in one episode in season 5, he makes pottery and made Rei's favorite necklace she wore once. Grandpa's son.

* * *

 _ **Other**_

 **Jay** – An 18-year-old orphan, who awoke in the North Pole with no memories.

 **Zac** – A 17-year-old orphan, facing similar circumstances to Jay.

 **Luna & Artemis** – Cats from the moon.

 **Sailor Pluto** – Sailor of Time, guards the Time Gate.

* * *

oOo

* * *

 **~Prologue~**

Once, a very long time ago, the seven Shadow Warriors of the Negaverse were trapped inside the Silver Crystal and split into Seven Rainbow Crystals, each one of them holding a warrior. These crystals were sealed in seven humans, and once removed, the human would revert back into a modified version of the warrior that was altered by their human personas.

This happened three years ago, when Zoisite from the Negaverse was trying to collect all the crystals and reform the Silver Crystal. However, it was hinted at by Queen Beryl that there was still use for the former crystal carriers, even without the gems inside of them. This lead to Evil Endymion's unsuccessful plot to recapture the warriors and fuse them into one super being.

Once the Negaverse was defeated, finally and forever, these carriers resumed their peaceful lives, working to move on from the past. However, little did they know, they were still connected to the fate of the world.

On June 6th, one year after the Starlights returned to their home planet, a prophecy appeared to each of the seven heroes. And this is where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**OPENING:** **youtube,com/watch?v=ajHT7OcrbpU**

* * *

 _ **~Ryo's POV~**_

Running. That's all I know how to do anymore.

It all started shortly after my run-in with the Negaverse…

I shivered at the thought.

Ever since that Negaverse lackey, Prince Endymion, hunted me down like a… like a rat, trapping me in that dark place with all the other rainbow crystal holders, I've been able to see the future less and less.

I didn't notice anything was wrong until several months after those events. There I was, trying to start anew after leaving the city, for what I hoped would be for good.

That's when I got hit by a bus. I didn't see it coming at all. I would have died, if not for my apparent luck that caused me to fall backwards onto the sidewalk instead of beneath its wheels.

I had never looked out for traffic before in my life… I didn't need to. But now…

I held my head in my hands. Now I don't think I can see the future at all.

I knew it… I knew my visions were getting fuzzier. But I never thought they would go away completely.

Maybe it's better this way… maybe I can be a normal boy once more.

Normal. I have never known the feeling.

I get headaches all the time now. I down a bottle of aspirin every week, so much so that it doesn't have any effect anymore. It feels like I'm in a trance, one that I may never escape.

So that's why I'm running, I told myself, as I sat down on the train.

But I knew deep down that there was no escaping my destiny.

Ami. A name that used to bring joy to my heart. Now it only fills me with regret. She calls me every now and then, asks me how I'm doing in my new school.

She still thinks I have powers, and I haven't told her otherwise. I don't think I will. I want her to think that I'm happy, even if it's just a lie.

She informs me about the latest adventures of her and the Sailor Scouts. That's one of the few joys I have left in life. Knowing that they're able to help people, while I'm just stuck spending my life on a treadmill, not going anywhere but always running.

Sometimes when I talk to her my headaches temporarily stop. But when I hear the phone click off, and I'm left with just my thoughts… It seems my headaches come right back.

I have one now, in fact. It's stronger than the others… it's getting worse.

I think I might pass out… I think-

That's when it hit me. There was a striking pain in my chest, and my ears started ringing.

Is this… a vision?!

It's been so long… I can hardly remember what they felt like, but I know it wasn't like this. They usually just came to me, but this one hit me like that bus from long ago.

Is this vision… a prophecy?!

It was the clearest vision I've ever had. It was of a forest. It felt like I was standing right there. Surrounding me, were 6 others. I'm sure of it, I counted.

Somehow, I knew. I knew that us 7 had been the ones who had been cursed with the crystal fragments from the Imperium Silver Crystal… all those that bear the curse.

Why will we all be gathered? Is this the future? Will this happen?

I saw myself taking steps, and the leaves rustled under my feet.

It was very surreal, and I felt lightheaded.

But somehow, someway, I knew that this was my destiny.

I continued in my vision to step forward towards a tree that was lit by a direct ray of sun.

There was something carved into its bark.

It read…

 _Seven warriors_

 _One goal_

 _To stop the calamity_

 _That will unfold_

Iwas launched back into reality when the ringing in my ears became unbearable.

I gasped for breath and my vision got blurry. I was losing consciousness…

* * *

Where… where am I?

I looked around me.

"You have to get off sir. This train has reached its destination," explained a man, who I assumed was the conductor.

"Oh… I must have passed out," I told him. "I'm sorry, I'll get off right away."

I threw myself up and scampered off.

What… did that vision mean? Was it just a dream?

No… I remember it too clearly.

The seven crystal carriers… I haven't seen them since that day. And even then, we hardly interacted with each other, and then went our separate ways.

But I still recognize their faces well, it was definitely them.

But why were we all together? Is the Negaverse still coming after us?

No, it can't be. Ami told me the Negaverse is gone, for good.

So what could it mean?

I had to focus on my surroundings for the time being. The signs told me I was in Osaka, several stops after when I intended to get off.

Aww, geez. I'm out of money so I can't buy a ride back.

Well, it doesn't matter anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**OPENING: youtube,com/** **watch?v=ajHT7OcrbpU**

* * *

 _ **~Joe's POV~**_

Heh heh! Another snatch!

I smirked and adjusted my glasses.

A few more plays and I'll have emptied this crane machine… then onto the next one!

I grabbed the four toys out of the chute and put them in my backpack. This thing's starting to get heavy!

I took a quick look around me. The usual crowd wasn't gathered to watch me play. Then again, I guess who really comes to an arcade on Wednesdays during school hours? Me, haha!

I turned to the cashier, ol' Motoki, and he gave me a smile and a nod.

I decided to be generous, and gave him one back. He was far enough away that I could use my levitation powers to the max without being noticed.

This is why I love school hours! Heh heh, gets all the paparazzi off my throat!

I put in another checker from my roll of quarters, and hit play.

Within three seconds I moved five toys, one by one, onto the edge of the drop chute.

Then, I light tapped them with the crane, sending them all into my clutches.

Heh heh.

I decided that my stash of toys had grown enough today. I nodded at Motoki on the way out.

"Wow, you reeled em' in good today!" joked Motoki.

"What else is new?" I said plainly.

"Hey, would you mind not wiping us clean out of toys every day? I have to keep calling in new orders! At this rate, we're going to lose money from that machine! I could have sworn it was rigged…" Motoki let out an awkward chuckle.

I exited the arcade without a word.

"Dumbass," I said under my breath.

I sauntered down the street looking for a babe, but there was no one my age. They must be in school.

I passed a trashcan, but then I turned around and walked back.

I kicked it over, and laughed to myself. I'd hate to be the guy who had to clean that up!

I decided I could go for a bite and went to the diner.

Some random orange-haired girl came up to me and asked for my order.

She was a real looker, but I heard she's related to Motoki. I don't want him coming after me if I end up breaking her heart!

"I'll take the usual," I barked, shooing her away.

I leaned back in my booth and adjusted my cap.

As I waited for my food to come, I levitated my silverware for a while, since the joint was empty.

"This brings back memories," I thought. "I remember oh so long ago, I was here with a babe. She was the only one I revealed my secret to. But that was before that crazy guy got me when my guard was down. He was a real creep, he looked like a girl! If I were to run into him again in a dark alley, let's just say he might be leaving in an ambulance! Heh heh!"

"Can I have your menu back?" asked the waitress.

"I don't know, can you?" I chuckled.

She gave me a disgusted look and walked away without my menu.

"Heh heh!" I guffawed loudly.

I looked at the menu. Man, why am I such a jerk? Heh heh! I'll never get the babes if I act this way to all the hotties.

Suddenly I spotted something strange in the menu.

I didn't know they served prophecies here! Hey wait a minute…

I adjusted my glasses and took a closer look.

 _Seven warriors_

 _One goal_

 _To stop the calamity_

 _That will unfold_

What the hell is this? Is this some kind of joke? "Hey, waiter!"

That orange hair girl came back. "What?" she demanded.

"Hey baby," I said. She started to flee, but I called her back. "What the hell is this? Some ad or something?"

"It's called a corndog," sneered the waitress.

"No, this!" I exclaimed, pointing to where I had just read that strange poem or whatever you'd call it.

But it was gone?!

In its place was a picture of a corndog and some prices.

I took my glasses off and rubbed my eyes. I wiped my glasses with my shirt and put them back on.

"HUH?!" I said out loud. "I must be seeing things," I told myself, scratching my head.

"Enough with the games," said the waitress. "Were you going to order something else, or have you just been yanking my chain?"

"Actually, can I have another burger? This one's hasn't filled me yet."

"You've only taken three bites!"

"I don't pay you to ask questions," I moaned, shooing her away again.

I ate my second burger but still hadn't figured out what was going on.

"I need some sleep," I decided. It must be because I stayed up too late playing CS:GO.

It's no use continuing to think about it. Hmm, should I get another burger?


	4. Chapter 4

**OPENING: youtube,com/** **watch?v=ajHT7OcrbpU**

* * *

 _ **~Reika's POV~**_

"Motoki-san!" I exclaimed exuberantly as he came in from a long day working at the arcade. "How was work, honeybun?"

"Haha, it was quite a blast!" chuckled Motoki-san. "Usagi and her friends stopped by today, they're always a lively bunch. They wanted to play on the claw machine, but it was empty."

"Oh?" I asked concerned. "Why was that?"

"Some guy with a baseball cap and glasses always comes by and wipes us clean! I try to talk to him, but he doesn't seem interested in making friends."

"That's odd," I said sadly. "Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?"

Motoki smiled.

"Anyway, I always thought those machines were rigged," I told him.

"They are, that's the crazy thing," Motoki replied. "He must be cheating somehow, the claw isn't even supposed to shut. Maybe he reaches in when I'm not looking."

"Well that would be illogical," I considered. "There's no way he could bend his arm that way."

"Yeah," agreed Motoki. "I once even tried my hand at doing so shortly after he left! I couldn't grab anything out no matter how hard I tried."

"Don't worry about it," I said to him. "You can get those toys at the dollar store. He's not gaining that much."

"Yes," said Motoki, with sorrow in his eyes. "But the game only costs a quarter! And he gets five toys a round!"

"Five toys a round?!" I asked in shock. "That's absurd! Did anything else happen today?"

"My pal Mamoru Chiba stopped by for a while, and we talked about the baseball game. But that's about it."

"Hmm," I thought to myself. Mamoru Chiba was a nice guy. He's lucky to have a friend like Motoki.

The weird thing is, however… that guy that kidnapped me into that black crystal, abducting me from Africa and dumping me in Tokyo without enough funds for a flight back… he looked awfully similar to Mamoru.

But it could just be an effect of the trauma I experienced that day, since I don't remember what happened very well.

"Reika?" Motoki asked, sounding concerned. "You seem to be upset. Is something bothering you."

"No," I replied, shaking my head. "I'm just tired, I'm going to go take a hot bath."

"Okay, have fun!" said Motoki waving.

"…Are you coming?" I asked him.

Motoki blushed. "Oh, wow. Sorry, but I have some shows to catch," he mumbled.

"That boy," I thought. "He still acts shy after all this time! He's lucky I'm so accepting."

With that, I made myself a bath and hopped in.

The warm water felt nice.

That day… I was working on an archaeological project out in the savanna. The sky was blue, and my life was great.

Then within seconds, my life pulled a full 180, and then next thing I knew I awoke in Japan.

How could I be in Japan, after Motoki and I sacrificed everything so I could get to Africa? It just wasn't fair…

Not only would a trip back have been a huge expense, but when I called my research company, they had said that all my belongings had been stolen! They said it was my fault, for up and leaving for Japan without locking my door.

I told them I had been abducted, but they thought this was a ridiculous story. No one was out in that savanna except for us.

I spent all my money to pay for tuition, but without my tools of the trade, I could not return to school. It was all a loss, all a loss.

I dunked my head under the water for a long time, until I almost ran out of breath.

I pulled my head up gasping for air. The warm water was too much for me all of a sudden.

I climbed out and wrapped a towel around myself, looking in the mirror to brush my hair.

That's when I saw it.

There was writing on the moisture that had developed on the mirror during my bath. But I was the only one in here?! I quickly scanned what it said…

 _Seven warriors_

 _One goal_

 _To stop the calamity_

 _That will unfold_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked.

Motoki can running in with an apron and a frying pan. "I'm here, Reika-san!"

Suddenly he spotted me standing nude because I had dropped my towel in shock.

Motoki's face turned scarlet red, and he ran out the door.

"Seriously?" I shouted.

Motoki's goofiness caused me to lose some of the initial panic, and I examined the mirror.

All the writing was gone. It appeared the moisture had evaporated.

A chill went down my spine. Could I just have been imagining things?

Yet, seven warriors… That number rang a bell, but I wasn't sure why.

The whole thing was putting me on edge, so I decided to go to bed.

As a laid down, Motoki came in the room.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I'm just not used to… erm…"

It was dark, but I could tell his face had gotten red again.

I started laughing. "It's okay, hang in there."

Motoki laughed too and laid down in bed.

I sighed as a fell asleep.

Too bad I won't be able to pursue my dream anytime soon. But at least I have Motoki, which is all I could ever ask for.


	5. Chapter 5

**OPENING: youtube,com/watch?v=ajHT7OcrbpU**

* * *

 _ **~Priest's POV~**_

It has been a long day.

I shed my robes, and lied down in bed.

I finished my warm milk. "Mmmm."

Then, I pulled out my bifocals and placed them on my face.

I opened up the second cabinet on my nightstand, and pulled out my trusty bible.

I flipped it open by memory, and turned to my favorite verse.

"If we confess our sins, He is faithful and just and will forgive us our sins and purify us from all unrighteousness, John 1:9," I read out loud. I nodded.

"I wish it were that simple, but I must live with my sins every day," I thought with melancholy.

I shut my eyes, and thought about my performance during the sermon today.

My thoughts soon began to blend together, and I slowly drifted asleep.

* * *

When I awoke, I smelled a familiar, sinister scent.

"…Fire?" I wondered. Something was burning.

I leapt out of bed.

"Not again…" I prayed.

I looked at my hands, and they were a lot smaller… the size of a child's hands.

"No. No… This can't be!"

My eyes scanned the area, and everything was in chaos. The entire village was on fire!"

Mothers were running with children, and many people were on the ground, unmoving.

Were they dead?

I ran into a mob of people and begged to know what was going on.

"What's happening?!" I demanded.

But no one answered.

They were running in all directions, and screaming.

"Someone! What is happening?! Tell me!"

Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps heading towards me, and everyone seemed to be running the other way.

Whatever was approaching… must have been what they were running from.

"I should run with them," I concluded.

I wanted to know what was chasing them, but I was too afraid to look back.

I was putting everything I had into running, but I wasn't travelling nearly as fast as I thought I would be.

"Why…?"

I looked down to see short, childish legs.

No matter how fast I ran, I felt the terrible creature drawing closer.

That's when I tripped.

"NO!" I cried.

I shut my eyes. I didn't want to see this… this thing!

I tried to get up, but my body would not move.

"NOOOOO!" I shrieked.

I peeked one last time as I laid on my side, and saw the feet of people running, and the fierce fire dancing in the darkness.

"Goodbye…" I thought.

The monster picked me up, and the last thing I saw was the color red.

* * *

I sprung out bed, panting.

"It was… it was just a dream."

I could feel that I was covered in sweat, yet I was freezing.

I threw off my blanket and wrapped my holy garments around myself.

Some light shined in through the windows.

I took a glance at the digital clock beside me.

"5:30 AM," I noted.

It was early, but too late to go back to sleep.

I stretched my arms and headed to the kitchen.

"That same dream…" I thought. "It's been a while. I wonder why I had it last night."

But that dream was the very reason I chose to become a priest. That "dream" is the bane of my existence, following me everywhere I go.

I poured myself a generous serving of cereal, with milk on the side.

I took a sip of the warm milk. "Mmmmmm."

Just then, a blinding light shot through my house, into the kitchen.

I had to cover my eyes.

It was a brilliant light, and I basked in its glory.

"Is this the Almighty, speaking to me at last?"

Eventually the light dimmed, and I slowly opened my eyes.

The light was still blazing, so I had to squint.

I courageously approached its source.

That's when the light shined directly into my eyes, imprinting a vision in the very core of my soul.

 _Seven warriors_

 _One goal_

 _To stop the calamity_

 _That will unfold_

My eyes shot open, and I was laying on the living room floor like I was about to do a push-up.

I stood up and looked around. It was the same old house that I've lived in for a while.

Was I having a strange dream again?

I walked back into the kitchen to see the cereal still sitting there.

"How long have I been out?" I wondered. "Was that just an illusion created by my tired eyes?"

I pulled out my bible, searching for an answer.

But there was none.


	6. Chapter 6

_**~Yumemi's POV~**_

Oh gosh, I hope I get done in time!

The university has commissioned my art exhibit, which is a great opportunity! However, I need four more paintings done by this Friday!

I stare at my empty canvas.

I need inspiration!

I try not to use my ability often, but this exhibit is really important to me.

Now that I've been more open about who I am, I know that I have to paint with all my heart. I can no longer hide behind a fake identity, so I have to take responsibility head-on.

I emptied all my thoughts and calmed my breathing. I shut my eyes and sent myself into almost a hypnotic state.

That's how I always know what to paint. I don't understand why this works the way it does, just that I am gifted and should share my gift with the world.

I haven't been using my gift lately, because I want to paint what _I_ want to paint. And honestly, it makes me feel guilty when I see others struggling for inspiration while mine is just handed to me.

I dabbed my brush into the intricate color swirl I had created on my palette. I stared at the blank canvas once more, and a deep blush overcame me. I'm not sure why.

Then I let my hands do the work, and brush strokes were tossed left and right.

After an hour of this familiar dance, my painting was finished.

For the first time, I took a good look at it.

My heart stopped, and my grip loosened, causing all my supplies to fall to the floor, splattering paint everywhere.

I gasped loudly and took three steps back from my stool, holding my heart.

"What… what is this?!"

In the place where a beautiful painting should have been, were some kind of words etched into a blood red background.

"D-d-d-d-d-demons!" I cried, almost passing out.

I don't believe in ghosts or any such fairytales. However, I have never been able to explain the time some guy shattered my window as if by magic, and put me under some spell.

The next thing I knew, I woke up in a parking lot with no memory of what happened prior.

I shivered. My heart was beating out of my chest.

It took several minutes for me to stop hyperventilating.

Finally, when I realized there was no immediate danger, I forced myself to read the words I had painted.

 _Seven warriors_

 _One goal_

 _To stop the calamity_

 _That will unfold_

"What… what does that mean?!" I wailed.

Before I could even take it in, my body moved on its own.

I grabbed the painting and tossed it out the window.

I quickly locked the window, closed the blinds, and didn't look back.


	7. Chapter 7

_**~Grandpa's POV~**_

I fanned my flame, and chanted the familiar chants.

Fire.

A little fire keeps you warm, too much fire burns you.

The life of a fire is short yet full of beauty.

The fire reminds me of my young daughter Rei. So passionate and full of life.

This fire right here shines as bright as her future.

I continued fanning.

The temple's been a lot quieter since Rei left. It's a lot harder to keep it in shape, but I get by. Yuuichirou helps a lot. He is kind to keep this old man company.

I look deep into the fire and my chanting gets louder.

The fire is reacting to my voice, and trembles slightly.

Then, it retracts just a bit, soon expanding once again and expanding more each time.

I keep up the constant and even fanning of the flame.

That's when it hit me.

Deep in my gut, I felt a powerful feeling. Like a gust of wind went through my soul.

Of course, a mere moment after my body sensed this, the fire erupted.

I stared into the blazing orange light, and thoughts came into my head in an instant.

 _Seven warriors_

 _One goal_

 _To stop the calamity_

 _That will unfold_

Ah.

It is time. I knew this day would come.

Heh heh. I lick my lips.

I hope I'm still spry enough for this.


	8. Chapter 8

_**~An O'hara's POV~**_

"I love you, kitty!" I said to my big green cat.

I stroked his soft fur and he let out a loud purr.

I put my face in his belly and listened to him coo.

"Kitty!" I said again. "You're my best friend!"

Rhett Butler turned to me and stared at me for a moment.

Then he looked away and blushed.

"Aww, baby!" I giggled. He's so soft!

Suddenly Rhett Butler rolled over back onto his stubby little feet, and walked away.

"Come back!" I called, but he kept walking.

I continued to lay on the floor. He must have been going to eat, so he'll probably come back soon. I hope!

I looked up at the ceiling fan and watched it spin around while I laid on my back as if watching stars.

I hope my school friend Yuji likes the present I got him for his birthday party! Maybe then he will become…

My face instantly turned red thinking about it, and I giggled.

"I hate boys!" I told myself out loud. "I don't like Yuji at all! He has cooties!"

That's when I heard a shriek coming from the kitchen.

"Kitty!" I cried. I instantly leapt to my feet and dashed into the kitchen. "Kitty, what happened?!"

The cat was laying against the wall, opposite to his food. He was puffed up and panicked in a position very much like what a scared human would take.

My kitty let out another hiss.

"What's wrong?!" I repeated.

I went to approach him but he backed up even more.

"What is going on?" I wondered frantically.

His food was scattered everywhere, like a wild animal had gotten into the room.

I looked into his food bowl but it was just food.

I then looked into his water but it was just water.

"What's got you all worked up?" I said out loud.

"MEEEOOWWW!" replied Rhett.

His fur was still puffed up, but luckily it looked like he was calming down a bit.

I went over and stroked his fur again.

"Hang in there," I said.

I wonder what came over him.


End file.
